


Lovesick Six and a Murderous Robot Boyfriend

by LilbitofLiah



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Other, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilbitofLiah/pseuds/LilbitofLiah
Summary: The new girl is very pretty and she's got most of the men (and some of the women) pining for her. Problem is, she's got her eyes set on a certain simulacrum.
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Original Female Character(s), Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Original Female Character(s), Loba Andrade/Original Female Character(s), Mirage | Elliott Witt/Original Female Character(s), Octane | Octavio Silva/Original Female Character(s), Revenant (Apex Legends)/Original Female Character(s), Wraith | Renee Blasey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Lovesick Six and a Murderous Robot Boyfriend

Pretty girls can fight. Pretty girls can be tough. Pretty girls can be scary and threatening. Just because Gia was pretty didn't mean she didn't belong in the Games. I mean, Loba was almost perfect in every physical way and yet she knew her way around a pistol. Che had a cute face and yet her teams almost always were Champion. And of _course_ Elliott was downright the most handsome man in the Games and yet he could wipe a team if need be. Being attractive didn't mean you were weak. In fact, Gia being attractive gave her an advantage to the game. After all, how could a pretty girl like her be any trouble? You think you're safe because look how cute she is, what is she gonna do to you? And then all of a sudden you're eating dirt because she shoved a wingman up your ass and annihilated you.

Gia's origins are unknown to the rest of the Legends. She showed up one day unexpectedly and won Champion that same afternoon. Her kit and abilities brought a whole new playstyle to the Games: a playstyle that both terrified and intrigued the others. Her enhanced vision gave her every input she needed to weaken your team's defenses. She knew exactly whose health was hanging on by a thread, giving her the ultimate advantage to breaking your team apart and dwindling your numbers until you were way beyond outmatched. The Legends assumed she had some sort of black market enhancement done to her eyes given the fact that they were far from being normal. How she managed to slip through the Apex recruitment with her fiercely white irises was beyond everyone. I mean, come on! The girl's eyes were as white as snow all around! The only color to them was a very faint, needle-thin black line separating her sclera from her iris. Everything else was pure white. Even her pupil. Crypto was already walking on thin ice with his illegal body enhancements. The only reason no one actually paid much attention to it was simply because his modifications didn't directly impact his abilities in the arena. But Gia was a whole other story.

Typically, the Legends expect Silva to dive head first into a fire fight with his stim. Or perhaps they'll see Crypto's drone following them around. And on occasion a team will back out of a fight to heal up and end up running into another team holding a choke point with Wattson's electric fences. All of this was expected. And then Gia came along and now every Legend that wasn't on her team was afraid of her tactical EMP that disabled all enemy primary weapons. You could pin her team down and you think you're gonna win, and then all of a sudden your Devotion stops all functionality and now you have to rely on your Alternator with 20 shots left in the chamber.

As if that wasn't enough of a fright, instead of Makoa's air strike landing on your head or Bloodhound storming up behind you faster than humanly possible, Gia's big trick messed with your mind and your vision. In the blink of an eye, you are no longer able to discern who is teammate and who is enemy. And it's not as simple to just say "Wraith is not on my team. I need to shoot her" because the enemy Wraith you're staring down through a 4x-8x will suddenly appear as your friendly Pathfinder and your friendly Pathfinder will suddenly appear as the enemy Wraith. It was more likely to die via friendly fire than enemy fire when Gia's ultimate activated.

The only reprieve the other Legends got was finding out that she was insanely friendly. Thank god too because no one needed another Dr. Nox or another Revenant on their team. Gia was friendly with everyone she interacted with. Despite her scary demeanor, she got along rather excellently with the other Legends. And that's when most of the trouble started.

It all started off as friendly taunts. Elliott took the first step and made a move on her immediately. After all, she's beautiful, he's beautiful, it only made sense for the two of them to date. They could be the ultimate power couple. Their two beautiful faces displayed up high on the Champion banners. It was a dream. But she politely shut him down. Still, he tried again. And she laughed and played along. " _My my, Mr. Witt. Aren't you the massive charmer!"_ This caught the attention of the daredevil himself and he attempted to get under Elliott's skin by literally sliding by them in the arena and dropping the biggest pickup line she's ever heard. " _Aye, amiga. Thanks for brightening up the place with your beautiful face."_ and then he put a couple bullets in Witt's stomach. Silva's team went down immediately for that stunt and Elliott was able to be picked back up, but his idea worked. Elliott was obviously mad at the green-haired adrenaline junkie after the game for trying to steal "his girl" but it was all in good fun when she turned him down too. Bloodhound soon was seen at her side more often than not. He found her skills fascinating and her air of mystery perfectly matched his own. They had sort of an unspoken bond between them, connected solely on the fact that both of their lives were an enigma. Everyone asked her about herself but she never opened up. When it was just her and Bloodhound, neither one even dared to ask the other about their past. It was comforting being able to sit with someone and not have to worry about prying curiosities. Bloodhound attempted to flirt; there was lots of hand touches and close sitting. Yet she turned him down too.

After that it became an unofficial competition between the three of them to see who could win her over, which lead to a lot of showing off and friendly banter. Elliott would throw pickup line after pickup line at her. Silva did crazy stunts to impress her. Bloodhound brought her tea every morning. And yet nothing ever came of it. Gia would play along every now and again but at the end of the day she made it clear she was just playing. Still didn't stop the men from trying.

And then Loba joined the crowd. And boy oh boy was that a surprise. The chick was into chicks! " _Did you clowns ever stop and think that maybe you don't have the right **parts** she's looking for?_" Loba taunted them. But she was right, of course. None of the men asked Gia if she was even straight. But it was still all laughs and good times regardless if she ever found an interest in them. Loba had other ideas in mind. She was thoroughly convinced that Gia was full on gay, looking to get it on with another girl. And Loba believed she was just the girl to get her rocks off. Loba was much more blunt than the men ever were in their affection. That night while all the Legends were winding down with some drinks and enjoying the royalties they made from the recent Game, Loba approached Gia and asked her if she would like to join the seductive thief in a private area away from the loud crowd. When she agreed, the three men that had been pining for her started to believe Loba was right all along. Loba and Gia were gonna do it! Loba was gonna fuck the new girl before they were! As much as Elliott enjoyed the thoughts that put into his mind (and trust me, he enjoyed them a lot), he was upset that all of his attempts had been for naught.

Loba and Gia had disappeared for hours and the three men all huddle together in somber at their ultimate defeat. Elliott poured several rounds of drinks for them in solidarity and they cheered a farewell to their playful challenge. It was Gia 's friendly " _What's wrong, boys?_ " that gathered their attention mid-mope. Silva was just about to tell her of their shallow depression when he spotted Loba stiffly walking up to the bar for another drink with a pout on her face. The thief looked just as pristine as when she and Gia disappeared. Not a single wrinkle in her clothes nor a thread of hair out of place in its braids. _So she was **wrong**!_

" _Nada, bonita. We're all good here!"_ he happily told her and shot back what was left of his current drink. " _Right, guys?_ " he nudged them with a big 'ole grin on his face. Neither of them picked up on his hints but they agreed with him anyway. She didn't buy it for one second and got another round for them to put a smile on their faces. A single, friendly peck to each of their cheeks is what really solidified their grins and she walked off, happy to have made them smile. When Loba approached them after Gia walked away, Silva was quick to ask the slumping woman what went on behind closed doors.

" _I was wrong."_ she admitted pitifully. " _She turned me down too._ "

" _So the competition is back on?_ " Elliott questioned and all four of them agreed. And thus their antics continued: Elliott flirted, Silva showed off, Bloodhound gifted things, and Loba seduced. None of it worked in the slightest. But Gia would laugh it off and let her touches linger just that fraction of a second longer that made them all question their sanity. If they were teamed up with her, they'd give her the items she requested. If she was hungry, they got her food. If she was feeling unwell, they took care of her until she was better.

" _Like lost puppies._ " Anita commented to the four of them as she watched them all practically drool at the sight of Gia on the complete opposite end of the room. She seemed unaware of their presence but they knew she knew they were there. She sat with Makoa and Pathfinder, all three of them happily chatting with each other without a care in the world. Makoa's big belly laughs rang in everyone's ears.

" _She's totally into me, I can tell._ " Elliott stated matter-of-factly.

" _As if._ " Loba retorted.

" _Did'cha ever think that maybe she got someone already?_ " Che asked with a smirk. " _Some of us got loved ones back home._ "

" _I doubt it, amiga. She would've told us if she did._ " said Silva.

" _Maybe she didn't want to tell you. Seems like she doesn't tell anyone anything about herself. For all you know, she could have a husband, or wife, and several kids back on her home planet._ " Anita commented. The latter part of her sentence fell on deaf ears as the four love-sick Legends stared in Gia's direction when she laughed at something either Pathfinder or Makoa said. Her laugh was like music to their ears. Anita rolled her eyes towards Che and the other simply shook her head.

" _Look at her! She's absolutely gor-gor-gorg... pretty! We're totally comp-compat... made for each other!_ "

" _If we're going off looks alone, surely there are better suitors than you._ " Loba told Elliott with a smirk.

" _Hey now, that's quite rude!_ "

" _Gia is a strong fighter. Our skills are equally matched. Perhaps she's not looking for a superficial partner at all._ "

" _All of you are a hack._ " Crypto's voice surprised everyone. He stood just off to the side, watching them with a bored expression on his face. Hands in his pockets, as is his usual stance, he eyed all four of them down.

" _Come on! Don't try and tell us you don't think she's muy caliente._ "

" _She is very beautiful,_ " Crypto agreed. " _and you are very desperate._ "

" _So you are not in any way attracted to her._ " Loba stated rather than asked. She leaned forward, chin on her knuckles, and pressed him.

" _I never said that._ "

" _So you think about her._ "

" _I never said that either._ "

" _Say what you want, but until she tells me to back off I'm not going anywhere._ "

" _And neither am I!_ " Elliott responded rather quickly -and defensively.

" _That makes three of us._ " said Silva.

" _Four._ "

" _Fine. Make it five._ "

" _I can't believe this._ " Che grumbled.

Gia found Crypto unexpectedly by her side more and more. He was rather reserved and his attempts at flirting were down right embarrassing. She tried not to show pity for him. The poor guy probably hadn't ever touched a boob before. She assumed him like Elliot, Silva, Bloodhound, and Loba and went along with whatever he said. She never asked much from Crypto and he was thankful for that. He had no idea how to woo her. He knew absolutely nothing about her, but who was he to ask her about her past if he wasn't willing to exchange an equal value? She was pretty and she was talented, so he tried to play to those strengths. He complimented her when she dolled up and he praised her when her team won Champion. Very rarely was he ever paired up with her so he often admired her through his scopes. He assumed to himself that he could impress her if he won Champion, so he tried his best to wipe the floor with any enemy teams he came across. More often than not, her team would demolish his so he would side step her if he spotted her. However, whenever Caustic or Revenant were on his team, there was no room for niceties and they went in with guns blazing whether he liked it or not. Caustic would throw his gas traps at them, or Revenant would silence them, and then suddenly both teams were at war with each other.

Just last week, Revenant went charging in at Gia, Bloodhound, and Wattson. He silenced their abilities, giving Revenant an easy target on the blonde girl before she could even defend their position with her electric fences. Wattson went down like a sack of bricks. And then Wraith went charging in on Bloodhound. She managed to break the hunter's shields before Gia came to her teammate's rescue and knocked the voidwalker to the ground with a few well-placed 301 shots. Crypto attempted to help his team by going in with his drone and EMP-ing the two enemies still standing. With their abilities still silenced, Gia was unable to fight back at the same caliber and Revenant took his EVA and pulled the trigger three times in Gia's chest. She collapsed to the ground with her knockdown shield aimed directly at the robot.

" _Nothing personal, girlie._ " he chuckled as he tried to show off and finish her. He got interrupted when Bloodhound came around the corner and shot his hopped-up Wingman into the simulacrum's skull. Revenant went down as well. That left Crypto versus Bloodhound. Crypto was still fully shielded as opposed to Bloodhound. However, Crypto was armed with a 45 while his opponent had a Wingman with a skull-piercer on it. Even if Crypto landed all of his shots, it would only take three from the hunter to fully knock him. And he did indeed get knocked. His gold knockdown shield was the only thing that kept his team from being spawned out of the arena and back onto the dropship. Bloodhound knows Crypto's entire team was down so he was not at all worried about being shot in the back as he picked up both Gia and Wattson. Gia didn't waste any time healing and instead finished off Revenant with a big fucking smile on her beautiful lips.

" _It's not personal, Rev._ " she echoed back at him and followed it up with a knee thrusted into the simulacrum's throat and then a low roundhouse kick to the side of his skull. Revenant disappeared, his banner taking his place. Meanwhile, Bloodhound turned to Crypto and attempted to finish him off as well. The last thing Crypto saw was the hunter's battle axe being thrown at his head. And then he and Wraith were standing next to Revenant on the dropship while the on-ship medics came to tend to their wounds. Crypto ignored them, instead turning all of his focus towards the displays following the remaining teams in the arena. One monitor focused on the general rotation of the arena. Another showcased the team that killed his. Crypto's eyes followed Gia's face on the display. She was quick to heal up and then lead her team towards the ring.

The rest of the game was long-lived. Many teams put up a good fight with each other. Ultimately, the best team had to win and that team was of Lifeline, Octane, and Gibralter. Gia's team came second. As skilled as she was, going against Lifeline was a difficult feat. Especially when Gibralter's shield dome gave the team ample cover for a quick pick-up. Not to mention the fact that Silva was nearly resistant to pain and was able to recover without the use of meds once he was picked up. A good heal will almost always out fight heavy damage. Once all the teams made it back onto the ship, Crypto approached Gia. " _Good fight._ " he simply said. She smiled at him and returned the sentiment with a peck to his cheek. Crypto felt his face grow hot and he heard a snicker beside him. He found Loba, Bloodhound, Silva, and Elliott watching him with dopey smiles. Loba crossed her arms and eyed him in a way that meant she told him so. He ignored them in favor of getting patched up the rest of the way by the ship medics.

" _You may have won this time, little girl, but I'd watch my back if I were you._ " Revenant threatened Gia at the other end of the ship. He bent down to her level and stared right into her eyes. But she didn't shy away from the simulacrum's threatening advances.

" _The only thing I'll be watching is a replay of me finishing you._ " she shot at him. He simply returned her remark with a deep, throaty sound and then he stalked off.

That night, Elliott threw a small after-party at his place. There were drinks aplenty, more food to go around than anyone could think of, and of course the Champion squad. All complete with Silva begging to do some party tricks and doing them anyway regardless of how Elliott responded. Not as if Elliott would say no to his friend anyway. Everyone came out to the party. Even Dr. Nox and Revenant who hardly ever show their faces when not in the arena. Still, they kept to themselves and only participated when coaxed. Well, at least Dr. Nox did. Revenant just stalked everyone as per usual.

Gia tried to make rounds with everyone but it was becoming difficult with five of the Legends begging for her attention. Silva wanted her to watch him light himself on fire. Which he did and she watched on like she promised. " _One of these days you're gonna get yourself killed, love._ " she said to him as she patted down the last of the flames burning away at his shorts.

" _As if Death could catch me, chica bonita._ "

" _Promise me you'll live to see tomorrow so we can get lunch._ "

"A _bsolutamente!_ " he grinned from ear to ear and then she walked off to sit and talk with Anita and Che. " _She wants me._ " he said to Elliot. The latter simply rolled his eyes.

" _She only said that because she doesn't want to watch you kill yourself tonight._ "

" _She so wants me._ "

Gia chatted with the two women. Gia congratulated Che on her win today and the medic praised her back with a statement of her skill. " _A couple close calls._ " the woman had said and Gia nodded in agreement.

" _A toast to our Champion!_ " Anita held her glass in the air and the other two women clinked theirs together and took a large gulp of their drinks.

" _Let's hang out this week. Go do something fun. My treat, of course as a present for our lovely Champion here._ " Gia offered the two women.

" _I'm in the mood for a nice massage!_ " chirped said Champion. " _It hurts having to carry 'round these children all the time._ " This made the other two laugh heartedly.

" _I swear, some of these kids **want** to get hurt._" commented Anita.

" _Sounds an awful lot like those five over there._ " Gia pointed to the group huddled together and watching her.

" _They just tryna impress ya. Problem is they don't know when to quit it._ "

" _I think it's cute._ "

" _Do ya like any of them?_ " Che asked and Gia sat back and thought about it for a second.

" _They're certainly cute. And it's funny watching them flirt. But it's all just fun and games._ "

" _You seeing anybody? They won't stop unless you tell them you're taken._ " said Anita matter-of-factly. She took another gulp of her drink.

" _They don't need to stop. It's nothing serious. No one's getting hurt and I've already told them no so it's not like I'm leading them on. Let them dream a little._ "

" _As long as ya okay with it._ "

" _I am._ " she responded. " _I'm also hungry. Be right back._ " she told the women and got up to grab some food that was piled up on a table. There was so much food here but she wouldn't be surprised if it all got eaten anyway. There were some hungry Legends here and -she's not going to name names- some of them can absolutely pack it away. Silva didn't count, however, because his metabolism was way faster than normal so it's never a surprise to see the green-haired junkie go up for fourths or even fifths. Gia grabbed a plate and filled it with foods that appealed to her. Nothing fancy but just interesting enough to get doubles of. As she was making her way back to Che and Anita, she spotted Wraith sitting alone and moping. Gia detoured over there and took a seat opposite of the woman.

" _You doing okay?_ " she asked, making Wraith look up at her and force a smile.

" _Yeah, I'm good._ "

" _You sure? I didn't hit you too hard out there today, did I?_ " Gia attempted to lighten to mood. It worked to a degree; Wraith cracked a more genuine smile and gave a short chuckle.

" _You got some good shots on me but that was pure luck._ " she said. " _Good game today, by the way._ "

" _You too. Do you wanna talk about what's bothering you? I'm all ears._ "

" _Thanks but I'll be fine. It's nothing serious._ "

" _Come find me if you ever need a shoulder._ " Gia offered the woman and was gifted a nod with a bigger smile in response. Gia placed a gentle hand against Wraith's cheek. " _Smile for me some more. You've got a beautiful smile._ " she said and then got up and walked away.

" _You don't think Wraith's into Gia too, do you?_ " Elliott asked the group as they all watched the exchange happen between said women. His eyes followed Gia for a moment as she walked away and then focused on the other. Even though Wraith looked away from the room, he could see her blushing furiously. And she tentatively placed a hand against the same cheek Gia did. Oh, she definitely had it bad for her.

" _I wouldn't be surprised. I've caught her staring at **my** ass on more than one occasion._" Loba snorted.

" _Gia and Wraith aren't seeing each other already, are they?_ " Crypto asked everyone as if they had any more answers on her love life than he did. As predicted, everyone else shrugged or didn't answer at all. Elliott went back to watching Wraith's behavior. Everything that just happened in the last 10 seconds told him that Wraith hadn't expected Gia to show her that type of affection. If she's blushing that bad from a single touch, then that means Wraith is crushing real hard. She didn't act like that was a normal occurrence between the two of them. As if she could read Elliot's mind, Wraith turned her attention to the group of five that had been watching her. Elliott waved his hand over to her, silently telling her to join them. Wraith did a double take, making sure he was in fact motioning to her and when she realized he was, she made her way over to them.

" _Aye, you into Gia?_ " Silva got right to the point and put Wraith on the spot. She sputtered.

" _What? No. What makes you think that?_ "

" _You do not have to lie._ " Bloodhound calmed her. _"She is the reason we're all here._ " he motioned to the group.

" _She's just a friend!_ " Wraith was quick to defend. _"I mean she's pretty and all but nothing would ever be between us._ "

" _So you admit you're into her._ " Loba accused and Wraith went silent. She blushed again.

" _I mean, she's nice. And pretty. And she smells good. But so what._ "

" _Listen, no one's poking fun at you. We all like her._ " Elliott came to her rescue.

" _Yeah and we've got a competition going to see who she likes more!_ " said Silva.

" _Why?_ "

" _Because it's fun! And because we can hit on her without pressuring her to return the favor._ "

" _So she **knows** you've all placed bets on her?_" Wraith assumed questionably making the others stiffen and look to each other.

" _Well._ " Crypto started. " _She doesn't know about the_ _ **competition** but she knows we all are attracted to her._"

" _Isn't that kind of, I don't know, scummy?_ "

" _We're not placing actual bets on her._ " Loba defended.

" _Yeah it's just all bragging rights at the end of the day if one of us wins her over._ " said Elliott casually.

" _Aye, you can get in on this if you want, chica, but we're all just having fun._ "

Wraith hesitated for a moment to think it over. This was scummy, right? Holding Gia as a prize? Surely she wouldn't appreciate it. But then Wraith looked over to Gia sitting with Che and Anita and noticed how beautiful she looked when she had her hair down. Wraith quickly touched her cheek again.

" _What are the rules to this... competition?_ "

" _None really. Try to woo her and, if you do, congrats. You won._ " said Elliot.

" _So, are you in or are you out?_ " Crypto questioned.

" _I'm in_."

To say Gia was leading the pack was a bit of an understatement. Everywhere she went, her little lovesick posse was not too far behind. And it seemed to be growing by the day. Given that there were now six of them, it was more likely she was paired up with at least one of them during the Games. And when they were paired up together, it was _very_ obvious they were trying to impress her. If she was ever downed, Wraith would stop whatever she's doing to portal her to safety even if she herself wasn't in a safe position. If she was out of ammo, Elliott dropped several stacks of whatever she needed even if he needed it himself. If she gave an order, Silva would absolutely follow it even if he had already jump padded a mile away. If she wanted the Peacekeeper, Loba would steal it for her. If Crypto found a high-level shield, he'd let her have it. If the team got split, Bloodhound would always follow her in case she ran into another team. And if their third got pinned, well Bloodhound wasn't leaving Gia's side.

Everyone else was starting to notice it more and more and they'd approach her about it. " _It doesn't bother me._ " she'd say. And maybe it truly doesn't. Maybe she likes the constant attention she gets from the lovesick six. It certainly didn't hinder her performance in the arena. However it was becoming a bit annoying not being able to spend much time with anyone else without the group being a hare's breath away. But still she played along, laughed at their jokes, swooned over their flirtatious remarks, cheered them on as they showed off.

The Games continued nonetheless and even more Legends showed up; first there was weapons-expert Ramya Parekh, and then there was scientist Mary Somers, and with Dr. Somers came a new arena. Both of whom were very quick to pick up on the weird dynamic between Gia and six of the other Legends. " _They're quite infatuated with you, darling._ " Dr. Somers had commented on day one of her being there. " _Eh, they're all a bit weird._ " Ramya said nonchalantly.

Also Revenant and Elliott got to take over the games for awhile -again. Everyone hated when Revenant got control of the Games and this time around he's decided to switch it up a little bit. Elliott, on the other hand, took the opportunity to impress Gia. " _Look at me! I'm so good they wanted to bring me back! The fans love me!_ " he said. His pride was short lived because the Apex hosts gave the fans quite the show when new events dropped and Elliott, Silva, Wraith, Bloodhound, and Loba all got makeovers -among other Legends, Gia included. All of them took their new looks on stage in an attempt to make Gia swoon. And as good as they all looked, Gia barely had the time of day to compliment them because Apex was whisking her away left and right to show off her new look. The fans loved her and demanded her attention. There was even a huge party for all of the Legends and multiple press corporations to advertise the new events. It was all just so overwhelming. Gia hated being center stage and the constant swarms of people drained her energy rather quickly. Her only reprieve was when one of her six admirers took all of the attention away from her as they did some sort of stunt to make her smile. It was mostly Silva donning his Octane ego that got the press's attention because who doesn't love to watch a daredevil jump out of the window? Nevertheless, she appreciated the breath of fresh air when the cameras weren't on her. She took the opportunity to hide away near the buffet table.

" _Ya doing alright?_ " Che had asked from beside her, grabbing food for herself.

" _I'm fine. Just need a break from all of this._ "

" _Still not used to being a fan favorite, are ya?_ "

" _I'm surprised I'm a favorite at all, to be honest. I know a lot of people like to go for the shiny, new toy but I'm no longer shiny or new. Ramya and Dr. Somers should be getting all of the attention._ "

" _Are ya kidding me? Ya one of the best there is! Ya win more games than ya lose. Of course ya a favorite!_ " Che attempted to cheer her up.

" _You win a lot of games too, but it seems like everyone wants to surround me._ "

" _Well, I have been here longer than ya have. Give it time and they'll move on. They like ya because ya don't tell them anything. It keeps them interested._ "

" _I'm sure you're right. But for now I just need a breather. I'll catch you later, Che._ " Gia bid farewell and walked off into the shadows, away from prying eyes and camera flashes. The combat medic made her way back to the center of the press where Elliott and Silva were waiting to talk to her with concerned looks in their eyes.

" _Is Gia alright?_ " Elliott questioned her, making a move to go follow the object of his desires. Che put a hand against his chest to stop him.

" _She don't wanna be bothered right now. She wants to be alone. So leave her alone._ "

" _Is she hurt or something?_ " Silva asked worriedly.

" _Nah, she just needs some fresh air. But she made it very clear she didn't want anyone to accompany her. So make sure ya tell the others to leave her be tonight._ "

" _Can you at least tell us where's she's going in case she need someone._ "

" _If she wants ya, she'll let ya know._ " was Che's response and then she walked away, hoping those idiots wouldn't bother Gia. She had to give the dopey idiots some credit though because all six of them never left the party. Despite their infatuation with the white-eyed Legend, they respected her privacy and gave her space when she asked for it. The press took notice of Gia's absence and tried to dig into everyone else for her whereabouts but no one relented and the press was forced to focus on the remaining Legends at the party.

Once the whole shebang was over and the press had made their leave, the six were becoming slightly worried at Gia's continued AWOL. She hadn't talked to anyone since she told Che she was leaving. No messages or calls. Nothing. Surely she was fine, though. Gia could absolutely hold her own if god forbid something were to happen, so the Legends weren't worried about finding her all beaten up on the Docks. But they were worried that something was still wrong and didn't feel comfortable letting her be alone for this long. It's been hours since anyone has seen her.

" _I'm gonna go look for her._ " Elliott finally said. He was obviously agitated in his boots. The others weren't looking so hot either and they all agreed to split up and look for her. Problem was, there were far too many places she could possibly be and she hadn't answered anyone's messages so there wasn't even a general location they could pinpoint her at. They all checked her place in the compound housing the Legends, they checked all over Olympus, they checked Malta. They checked everywhere they could think of, but there was no sign of her and now they were well into the wee hours of the morning. Everyone was seriously starting to worry.

There was _one final_ place Elliott could think of where she might possibly be, so he ran there as fast as he could to check. If she wasn't there, then he was starting to think he'd need to put a missing person's report on her. Surely Apex would find her quickly; they can't let one of their best fighters disappear. Especially not after a night of reporters fawning over her. Elliott charged towards the dropship housed at the very edge of Olympus. Getting through the security was rather easy, simply because the security had been disabled which was a relatively good sign in Elliott's eyes. She had to be here. None of the Apex crew were working at this time, as far as he was concerned. He let himself aboard the aircraft and he nearly collapsed onto the floor when he did.

Holy fucking shit, Gia was here. And she was with _Revenant_. And she was very clearly **_naked_**! Both of them were asleep -or, well, she was asleep and he was shut down, Elliott guessed. Did the robot sleep at all? They were laying all cuddled up to each other on one of the many plush seating areas with a blanket wrapped loosely around them. Gia's entire upper half was exposed to the warm air of the ship, but her dignity was covered just enough by the fact that she had her chest pressed up against Revenant's. The simulacrum kept a metal arm laying over her as they both slept, almost as if he was protecting her. She stirred lightly in her sleep and he responded by pulling her closer. Yet neither one of them woke up.

Elliott wasn't sure if he could scream, cry, runaway, or do all three. He wasn't gonna lie, his heart broke knowing that she would choose a robot over him. Even if his flirts were nothing more than a game, the fact that he was beat by a fucking _robot_ of all things stung. Why didn't she say anything? Probably because no one would have believed her. I mean, _Revenant_ of all people? That thing hated everyone and everything. And he's been known to threaten her on occasion. Was it all part of a rouse to keep people from guessing? Did the simulacrum have some sort of reputation to uphold? Or was this some sort of spontaneous thing? Either way, Elliott had a hard time picking his jaw up off the floor.

He managed to sneak out of the ship without waking either one of them and he exited the hangar. What was he supposed to tell the others? He didn't even know how to comprehend it himself! But he had to say something. Everyone else was still out looking for her. He managed to message everyone else but his words were short. " _I found her. She's alright. Everyone stop worrying._ " he told them. Any responses he got back from them were ignored as he tried to calm his racing mind while he made his way back to his place.

This has been one hell of a night.

Elliott called an emergency meeting with the others the next afternoon once everyone was able to catch some well-needed sleep. Both Gia and Revenant had reappeared some time in the early morning, though no one was able to catch them together. Her usual chipper mood didn't do anything to quell Elliot's confused thoughts and he had half a mind to just probe her for answers to the questions he wasn't sure he wanted to even ask. What was he supposed to ask her? " _How long have you been fucking Revenant? Were you ever gonna tell us or were you trying to toy with us? Does he even have a dick?_ " He wasn't hurt by the fact that she was seeing someone. Elliott knew she wasn't interested in any of the six of them. She made it very clear her no actually meant no. But _Revenant_?!

" _What's so important you needed to gather all of us?_ " Crypto had asked. Elliott was tongue-tied. He just had to rip it off like a band-aid, right? That's what they all say, right?

" _We need to call the competition off. Leave Gia alone._ " he managed to say.

" _What? Why?_ " Wraith questioned with genuine confusion.

" _She's seeing someone._ "

" _How do you know?_ " Silva asked.

" _I found them together last night._ "

" _Are you sure?_ " Bloodhound asked and Elliott nodded.

" ** _Very_** _sure._ "

" _Who is it? Another Legend?_ " Loba wondered. All eyes were on Elliott, waiting for him to spill the beans. Who could've possibly stolen Gia's heart? No one ever saw anyone else fawning over her and no one ever saw her eyes lingering for too long on a certain someone. She treated everyone the same. Perhaps it wasn't another Legend. Did she have a lover that came to surprise her at the party? Did a husband or wife come to cheer her on in the new events?

" _It's... It's Revenant, okay!_ " he spat out and quite literally everyone else had gasped in surprise.

" _Are you trying to make some sort of sick joke? Because if you are, I will throttle you!_ " Loba threatened.

" _I'm serious! I found them together last night and she was very clearly naked in his arms._ "

" _I don't believe it!_ " cried Wraith. There is no way someone as sweet as Gia would ever find companionship in someone like Revenant. It just couldn't be possible.

" _Believe what you want but I'm backing out of this dumb competition! I don't want Revenant to snap my neck!_ " shouted Elliott and he threw his hands up in defeat. With a heavy sigh, he dropped his head to the table in a loud _thump_. A look of understanding passed from Legend to Legend. Everyone knew Revenant's behavior. He was cold and he was unforgiving. If what Elliott claimed was true, then there's no telling what the simulacrum would do to them if he found out they were all trying to get into her pants.

" _What do we say to Gia? She'll know something's up._ " Silva asked aloud to the group.

" _You don't have to say anything._ " that god damn voice said, making everyone jump in their seat and whip their heads around to peer at Gia timidly idling in the doorway. Her white eyes were glossed over in pity, and that hurt all the more.

" _Were you standing there the whole time?_ " Elliott asked her.

" _I heard shouting. I came at the part where you said you found us together last night._ "

" _Oh._ " was all he said back.

" _Listen, guys,_ " she started, moving into the room and closer to them. " _I know how much fun you guys were having with this competition thing going on between all of you. And I'm sorry this was how you found out about me and Revenant._ "

" _Have you been seeing him this whole time?_ " Loba almost seethed.

" _Yes._ " she flat out said. No beating around the bush. " _I promise I'm not dating him to spite you, Loba. I started dating him long before I even knew of your history with him. I didn't do this to hurt you. And I'm sorry if it does hurt you._ " she apologized.

" _No one's hurt that you're seeing him._ " claimed Silva.

" _Speak for yourself!_ " Loba interrupted.

" _We're just confused is all, chica._ "

" _Loba, truly I'm very sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry to all of you._ _I'm sorry if I ever lead any of you on, but I honestly thought I had made it very clear that this was just a game._ "

" _You did._ _We heard you loud and clear, hermosa. We were just trying to have a little fun with you._ "

" _I know. And I'm sorry if this put a stop to your competition. Believe me when I say I enjoyed the attention. I truly did not intend for any of you to get hurt or upset. If it's Revenant you're hesitant of, I can give you my absolute word he will not harm any of you._ "

" _I guess I just want to know how it happened._ " said Wraith. Gia attempted a jovial smile in her direction.

" _There's so much to me you guys don't even know. So much that even Revenant doesn't know. I know it may seem strange but I promise you that he and I are not very different._ "

" _Does he even.... um.. have a... you know?_ " Elliott then hesitantly questioned much to everyone else's embarrassment. They all shouted at him in distaste. " _Oh come on! I know I'm not the only one who's curious!_ " he defended himself. Gia took in a deep, shuttering breath.

" _Well... um... yes, he does._ "

" _That's just weird. That is **so** weird._" shuttered Silva. " _Dios mío, eso es asqueroso. Can we please talk about something else?_ " he mumbled into his palms.

" _Look, to make a long story short, all I can say is I'm sorry. From the absolute bottom of my heart, I am sorry. Regardless of where we all go from here, I just want you to know that you've all made me feel pretty, you've made me feel important, and you've made me feel loved. And I can't ever thank you enough for that. I just hope you all understand that I truly do love you too. Even if it's not the same way that you love me. I truly do love you._ "

" _As long as you're happy._ " Crypto replied to her. As sad as he was to say it, he meant it for her.

" _I am. I really am._ "

" _I guess that's the end of that. It's been a good game, guys._ " Elliott directed towards the other five. " _We're just not what you're looking for, I guess._ "

" _But you're what **someone** is looking for._" she consoled. " _Elliot, you are the most handsome man I have ever met in my entire life._ " Gia confessed to him. To solidify her statement, she pressed a warm kiss to his cheek. Then she turned to the green-haired man beside him. " _Silva, my life would be so incredibly boring without you in it._ " and she pressed a kiss to his cheek as well. " _Loba, next time you see me in the arena, I want you to just step on me with those boots._ " she giggled and kissed her cheek as well. Despite Loba's best efforts, she cracked a real smile. " _Bloodhound, you're an incredibly skilled hunter and I wish I could match up to you._ " Gia tentatively lifted her hands towards his face, waiting to see if he'd stop her from removing his face mask. He didn't. So she lifted the material from his face and pressed a kiss to his cheek as well before putting it back in place. " _Crypto, don't ever let anyone underestimate you._ " a kiss to his cheek. " _And of course, Wraith. I meant what I said before; you have a beautiful smile. Show it off some more._ " a kiss to her cheek. " _I love you guys. And I hope you don't think any less of me._ "

" _Of course not._ " said Bloodhound which made Gia's heart flutter with glee. She bid a final farewell to all of them before making her departure, still unsure if they have forgiven her for her secrets. The room fell quiet for several moments as they all processed what just happened. In the blink of an eye, everything just crumbled. No one was angry. They all still loved Gia. But now things were a little different. The competition was officially off the table now and the six Legends were unsure of where to go from here.

" _She totally loves me more._ " Silva cracked the silence.

" _Are you kidding? She kissed me first!_ "

" _She kissed me longer._ " claimed Bloodhound. And then a full blown argument started between all of them over who Gia had more affection for.

Everything sort of calmed down after Gia had finally come clean. The six Legends that had been following her for months had backed off and everyone took notice of it. Che asked Gia what had happened between all of them and Gia had confessed that she had been seeing someone behind everyone's back. Though she didn't name names. Che wanted details of course but didn't press when Gia refused to give them. Even Pathfinder could sense that there was some tension in the room but, bless his heart, he had no idea how to make everyone feel better. He tried though. " _Everything will be okay, friend._ " he told her and then gave her one of his famous high fives.

It's not like Gia didn't try to mend things with them. She still tried to talk to them but conversations became awkward because no one knew what to say anymore. All the flirting stopped and everyone was too scared to sit too close to her in fear of Revenant's wrath. But she did try. It's just that her efforts went nowhere.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Gia and Revenant were seen together out in public for the very first time. They officially outed themselves as a couple. Everyone was just minding their own business when Gia had appeared, dragging Revenant behind her with her hand interlaced in his. She pulled him into everyone's view and everyone turned to stare at them with wide eyes. She paid them no mind, but Revenant glared at anyone he connected eyes with. She pulled him down to sit with her and he did without complaint. She cuddled into his side and he tossed an arm across her shoulders, allowing her to get as close as possible. Everyone was watching, but it was Elliott, Silva, Loba, Crypto, Bloodhound, and Wraith that seemed to be the most in shock. What had finally changed her mind about keeping their relationship quiet, they didn't know. Everyone was just as confused as they were and those who were aware of the six's admiration for Gia all turned towards them in either pity or curiosity. Yet no one said a word. It felt like all eyes were burning into them. But thank god they all turned away at some point.

Gia proceeded to show Revenant something on her device and they both watched intently. He even scooted her into his lap so he could place his chin on her shoulder and watch. His arms wrapped around her midsection protectively and she cracked a smile. She looked so tiny in his lap.

" _I can't watch this._ " Loba said and stormed off. She still hadn't come to terms with the fact that the woman she desired was in love with the demon she wanted to murder.

" _Does anyone else feel nauseous or is it just me?_ " Wraith asked, turning away from the loving couple.

" _No, I feel it too._ " Elliott confessed.

" _Aye._ "

" _It may hurt now, but she is a grown woman who has made her decision and we must respect that. We'll get over it eventually._ " Bloodhound told the group.

" _Just because we respect it doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt, compadre._ " retorted Silva.

" _You think they'll stay together?_ " Crypto then asked and everyone looked back to Gia still cuddled in Revenant's metallic lap. Elliott watched carefully as every twitch of Revenant's fingers only seemed to hold her closer to his chest. His touched appeared to be gentle and Gia had made herself comfortable in his embrace. She smiled at her device and carefully ran her fingertips along the build of his arms. He must've made some sort of noise because she nudged her cheek against his metal face plating. When he turned to look at her, she looked back and pressed her forehead to his. They both closed their eyes and Elliott assumed that was their version of a kiss considering he didn't have any lips -or even a moveable jaw for that matter. And Elliott could tell that she was genuinely happy.

" _Yeah. I think so._ "


End file.
